Los Momentos Pequeños
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: Ésta es una serie corta de momentos en Gundam SEED de que gocé. Deseé escribir sobre esos momentos en otra lengua. Quise intentar escribir una historia en español para animar mi entusiasmo de la lengua otra vez, pero mi lengua original es inglés.


_Nota del autor: Mucho tiempo ha pasado puesto que he estudiado español. Quise intentar escribir una historia en la lengua para animar mi entusiasmo otra vez. No puedo considerar este fanfic una tentativa seria. Sé que probablemente contiene errores horrendos, pero tales errores me hacen reír. (Mi primera lengua es inglés y soy escritora extremadamente buena si utilizo ese inglés. Jajaja, pero ahora….) ¿He intentado, no? ¡Ésa es la única cosa que es importante! Y es solamente para practicar las cosas simples._

— x —

La lluvia cayó en los torrentes, fluyendo sobre la tierra y haciendo piscinas donde había abolladuras en el asfalto. El sonido de su corazón era casi inaudible ahora, dominado por las gotas que bajaron del cielo con un ruido atronador. Athrun Zala miraba el teatro que estaba parado en ruina. No podría creer que Lacus Clyne estaba en tal lugar otra vez, pero el Haro….

Con una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza para relajar su mente, Athrun montó las escaleras y tomó el abrigo debajo de la azotea. Inhaló y se atiesó, apretando su apretón en su arma. Lacus Clyne era un traidor. Ella había dado la ZGMF-X10A Freedom a un soldado enemigo, y era trabajo de Athrun — no, su responsabilidad — capturarla. Utilizaría la fuerza si la fuerza era necesaria.

El interior del teatro era reservado. Las mantas del terciopelo y las tapicerías eran desiguales, decayendo a causa del tiempo que el edificio había sido expuesto. Durante los meses tempranos de la guerra, el teatro había sido destruido. ¿Por qué Lacus volvería a este lugar? Repentinamente, él rogó que no la encontrara. Rogó que ella hubiera ido en alguna parte differente, o había encontrado un abrigo, o había ocultado en vez de exponerse al peligro, porque a los soldados había matado a su padre recientemente. Athrun no deseó el mismo destino para su fiancé, sino que si ella lo opusiera, si ella realmente fuera espía... tendría que arrastrarla a las jefaturas.

Una nota alta, delicada perforó el silencio opresivo de los intestinos del teatro, y Athrun congeló. Escuchó cuidadosamente, levantando su arma como precaución. No podría discernir más sonido, así que continuó moviéndose adelante con la obscuridad. Después de un momento, la nota repitió otra vez. Paró, su corazón en su garganta. Su cuerpo llegó a ser tenso. Era la primera nota de una canción, y como escuchó, Athrun reconoció la voz.

Era Lacus Clyne.

Su voz sonó como las campanas de plata, y la canción levantó los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello. Era tan hermosa, pero la canción sonaba extraña en un ajuste tan misterioso. ¿Por qué Lacus cantaba? ¿Ella no realizó que la quisieron para la traición? ¿Ella no sabía que era un criminal, un traidor? Athrun encontró la puerta a la etapa, y la agrietó abierta para seguir el sonido. La cantante rosada se sentó con postura perfecta en el centro de la etapa, usando un vestido azul brillante que Athrun recordaba ver en la noche de su debut musical.

"Lacus," susurró antes de que podría pararse. Su voz era tan hermosa que por un momento, olvidó porqué había venido.

Ella cantaba sobre paz y un mundo de la armonía. Athrun se perdió en las notas musicales que eran tan hipnóticas. Su vestido era azul, azul como sus ojos buenos, bien informados, azul como el agua en la corriente que fluye que ella describía en su canción. La canción lo hizo pensar en épocas más felices, antes de la guerra, antes de que él y Kira hubieran luchado. Dios, ¡había asesinado Kira, su mejor amigo! ¿Por qué perdió control y realizó un acto de tal brutalidad y crueldad?

Sin la advertencia, el Haro que había sido llevar (el objeto que había encontrado en los restos de la mansión de Lacus, el objeto que le había dado la pista que lo había llevado a este teatro) saltada lejos y despedida a la etapa, destellando y gojeando el nombre de la cantante.

Lacus paró el cantar, y su boca formó un O de la sorpresa mientras que cambió de puesto para coger el pequeño animal doméstico robótico. "Hola, señor Pink," ella dijo.

Athrun contuvo su respiración y caminó lentamente a través del pasillo hacia la etapa, insegura. Ella miró con sus ojos tranquilos como si hubiera sabido de su presencia desde su llegada.

"Estaba seguro que usted sería la persona para encontrarlo y para traerlo aquí," ella revelé. La cabeza de Athrun aspó. No sabía qué hacer. "Muchas gracias," ella acabó dulcemente.

Athrun no quiso lastimarla. ¿Cómo podría alguien que había confiado en lo traicionaron repentinamente? Pero era posible. Kira, el amigo que él lo pensaba tendría por siempre…. Lacus todavía lo miraba curiosamente. Con una respiración profunda, Athrun tomó una decisión.

Soltó sobre la etapa y señaló su arma en Lacus Clyne.


End file.
